¿¿ Grojband in Anime!
by goingunder9
Summary: After watching a lot of Ranma 1/2 laney felts asleep just for waking up to find out everything turned into anime (ranma 1/2 style). Now , after studying ranma and akane relationship and think they are too similars to corey and her, she thinks might be a chance to confess her love for corey.


* Music opening episode of Ranma ½ and a voice says: * Grojband in Anime ?

* View corey 's house and then in the garage finishing to practice*

Yeah! , That's all for today guys!. said corey

We were pretty good, we think we never hear better. said Kin

I want to go home , I want to see Dragon ball. said Kon

Ah ! It's true, the movie Battle of the Gods ! , Have waited for it for months ! . Kin said excited

I thought that movie had given on TV. said corey

No, just almost a year of stopped giving the film and finally we will see it on the tv downloaded from internet. - kin said teaching a dvd

It is illegal to burn movies you downloaded from the internet ? . Wonder - laney

Of course not…may ….as long as no one notices or tell the police. said kon

Well, here we go ! . 'Said the brothers up going to see the movie and corey laney leaving alone

What a obsession with cartoons , right laney ? . Said corey

Yes, that crazy , I still remember those days when I saw anime tv , I just listened, pikachu I choose you ! , Oh digimons to ! ... , Oh, oh, and do not forget 'S TIME TO DUEL ! . Said laney staging animes mentioned

JAJAJAJ , if you know, those were good times , memories that never left the house for them to stay , or come home from school the first thing I did was turn on the tv and did not leave my Fourth. said corey

Yes, they said good - laney tiempos.

* corey and laney are looking for a while and react *

Ah, well ... I'm leaving , I see , 'he said Later. laney

Oh, yeah, well ... I hear laney ! . Said corey

What? . Said laney

Hey , I just wondered if you had to do something tomorrow ... corey said rubbing his head with his hand

Oh no! In fact I have not said anything to do. laney smiling

Good thing tomorrow is Saturday and it is beautiful day and I was wondering if you wanted ... corey said as she looked forward laney believing he would ask for an appointment

I go tomorrow to the park , you know, we could have a field day as before ... and practice for our next touched ! . Said corey

Ah, if I would! . Said laney

Excellent , well ... you can Go corey said goodbye and turning to enter your home .

laney * thinks a moment * COREY ! . said laney -

What ? . Said corey

* laney he blushes and takes a breath * ... corey ... I ... there something I've wanted to tell for a while ... laney said looking at corey

Corey ... I ... I ... said laney until corey 's mom calls him inside.

Laney Sorry , I have to irme. he said apologetically corey

oh no, okay, I'll see you tomorrow ! . 'he said laney

if hehe, bye . corey said entering the house

Yes, bye . laney said smiling and turning around and walking home .

* in the way laney think what happened *

" I was so close,why I could not tell ! * Flash Kiss Heard and rock us * and we kissed once , but it was an accident ... corey looked happy , when I was about to say scare me and said nothing ...Why I can not I tell him? ! .. laney frustrated suspense while walking home . Laney finally comes to his room and put your dvd ranma ½ .

Maybe see some romantic comedy helps me relax and give me ideas. - laney said as he put the dvd

Laney looks ranma ½ for hours Funny scenes in series to the utmost , in the action also enjoy , in romance smiles and blushes to see the feeling of love between ranma and akane are imagining that she and Corey . In the kiss scene in Romeo and Juliet , dreams that she is akane asleep and corey its romeo, your heart races at the scene gives ranma trying to kiss her and seeing that he could not because his feelings of true love which it prevented and finally get to kiss. Laney enjoys every episode , but watching the personality and akane and ranma , your feelings and your relationship, laney he says to himself,

"Had not given everything tells me their relationship reminds me corey and me, I did not realize how much I look like akane , not only because we have short hair, but because we are very similar with respect to our personality and our feelings for the guy we like and corey often acts as ranma ... oh, our relationship is like ranma and akane ! . " suspense surprised laney

* sigh * I'm saying, but act much like we never get to have romantic encounters as like them as statements or accidental tender moments , I just use my common sense to tell you not to do what should not , and does not listen to me end does not admit it was wrong .. said laney sad

But ... * ducking his head * I wish that just for one day , our relationship was like ranma and akane , it happened something unexpected and very special, not everything is a plan that will go wrong , too bad life is not a anime. said laney tired

* yawn * , both watching anime gave me dream ... I think ... he said laney tumbling asleep in her bed with a dvd ranma ½ beside her.

* view laney asleep in her room in style ranma ½ , try to imagine more or less like akane jajaj , I'll upload more pictures of her in that style xD *

* laney approach asleep slowly opening her eyes *

* yawn * that night , not watching anime should nighter if I have to lift me early. laney said looking at alarm

AH ! , ALREADY TOO LATE ! , I SHOULD HAVE STAYED ASLEEP ! . Laney said making a worried expression as in the anime

Laney quickly arranged, leaves his room , breakfast and then runs off to stop and think.

* Thinking with expression - . - * " fool if today is Saturday ." - Thought laney

AH ! , I forgot , corey told me that we would go to the park to practice our next touched. laney said recalling up going home and corey .

* on the way music sounds when ranma ranma ½ akane and they ran to school , well if you saw the picture and imagine which you want or Put him xD *

GET YA ! . Laney said its low loading up the garage, and they were kin kon sitting on the couch .

Laney reacts surprised to see them anime style.

BU ... BU ... ? ... BUT .. WHAT .. IS… HAPPENING? ... Says laney looking surprised and kin kon

What do you mean laney ? . says kin

Laney immediately looks around and notice a big change at all , the sofa , the garage, the trees, everything was different and she has not had since , well maybe had looked in a mirror to get ready but I had such a hurry neither noticed.

Laney takes out a pocket mirror and admires the new look.

AH ! ! , WHAT IS THIS? ! FROM WHEN I said ... laney and shouting shocked consideration.

Laney Hey , you all right ? . Wonder - kon

AH ! KON YOU ... ARE YOU ? . Laney said looking closely approaching the

BUT ... YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT ... ... he said laney

Huh ? . Said Kon

Laney , do you have a fever ? , Seem very confuse. - kin said

Immediately laney examines kin

Laney ... ? ... Are you feeling okay? ? . Kin he said a little nervous about seeing so suspicious looking laney

" I do not understand why everything is so different and so familiar ... ? ... This looks like ... AH ! , May be ... " . Laney - thought until I hear a voice family coming from the garage.

HELLO GUYS ! , READY FOR ?ROOOOCK ? ! . Said Corey excited as always

Laney flips came slowly to where her voice and is shocked and blushing at the same time . Corey looked totally different ( but similar to Ranma with his own clothes, hair and everything else , only more or less physical Ranma , think about it, I already did it xD).

Laney 's eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed , her heartbeat was heard even (as in some anime scenes thriller or love who set the beat) , corey was the same, but physically looked more manly and handsome.

" Corey ... be possible ..., looks so ... " . Thought laney - looking

OK GUYS , time to go! . Corey said laney walking towards the exit when I look at laney

Oh , Laney ! , How good you came ! Said corey

Ah , yes! Not miss it for nothing.- said Laney reacting and somewhat distressed .

The guys come out of the garage and hits the laney looking pensive latter one corey .

* sight * "maybe corey and everything look different, but still the same as ever, but the fact that everything looks like ranma ½ gives me the idea that maybe ... anything can happen." - laney thought as they walked to the park.

HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THE PART , IF YOU LIKED COMMENT YOUR IDEAS THAT WOULD LIKE TO PASS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER , I ALREADY DID IT MORE OR LESS , BUT ALSO I LIKE OPEN UP TO NEW IDEAS IN SPECIAL READERS THANKS = ) .


End file.
